Prom Proposal (a JarleyKyder oneshot)
by jarleyworld
Summary: Jake wants to ask Marley to prom so he asks his best bro Ryder, to help him out but to also help a friend get a girl as well.


**So because Prom is coming next episode I had this idea in my head so I had to type it out :) I know this will not happen but I would have love for it to :) and in this oneshot Kitty is not dating Artie. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :) I tried to balance both Jarley and kyder so I hope it give you both Jarley and Kyder feels :) This oneshot is inspired from this **

** watch?v=GBn7ptLe4pk on youtube that I thought was so cute :) **

* * *

**Jake walked out of class, making his way to Ryder's locker. Prom was coming up, even though he and Marley are sophomores, they are able to attend because they are performing. So Jake had to figure out a way to ask Marley. He knows Marley just assumes that they are going together because they are dating, which they were but Jake still wanted to ask her in a big way. Not a simple yeah we're going together thing.**

Jake walked out of class, making his way to Ryder's locker. Prom was coming up, even though he and Marley are sophomores, they are able to attend because they are performing. So Jake had to figure out a way to ask Marley. He knows Marley just assumes that they are going together because they are dating, which they were but Jake still wanted to ask her in a big way. Not a simple yeah we're going together thing.

Jake wanted to do something romantic, he's not the most romantic guy but he's trying. He's watched a lot of chick flicks with Marley to know what she likes, and she loves being serenaded to. It was their thing. It won't be a big thing like how Blaine did, because well that was a proposal, this is prom, but he still wanted to do something special for her. But he would need some help.

"Hey dude" Jake said patting Ryder on the back.

"Hey, what's up man" Ryder said with smile as he put his books away.

"I need your help, I'm going to ask Marley to Prom tomorrow" He said to him.

"Please don't tell me you're asking me for ideas, because that didn't go so well last time, and I thought you guys were already going together, she's been talking about it all week" Ryder asked closing his locker as he started to walk to his next class.

Jake followed Ryder as they made their way down the hallway. "No I have an idea already, I just need you to sing it with me, and yeah we are but I still want to ask her in a special way" Jake said.

"Yeah okay cool, I'll help you sing back up, we can get the rest of the guys to help you out too" Ryder said.

"The rest of the guys are already in on it but I want you to sing lead with me" Jake said smiling.

"Okay dude, props for you deciding to sing to Marley and all but me singing with you to ask her to prom is a little weird" Ryder said with his eyebrows raised, confused on what his friend was trying to pull.

Jake laughed. "No dude your not singing to Marley, your going to sing your part to Kitty and ask her to prom" Jake said.

"What no way, I'm not asking anyone, I'm just going solo" Ryder said back.

"Come on man, I saw how close you guys were getting a couple weeks ago, I think Kitty really likes you, and I know you feel something for her too" Jake said.

"Yeah I do like her but I blew it. We opened up to each other and I had the opportunity to make it more and I blew her off, she won't even talk to me now unless she makes a snide remark." Ryder said with a shrug.

"Look man, Kitty's a hard shell to crack, she opened up to you and she got hurt, it's your time to make it up now" Jake said to him.

"Okay well, what if she has a date already. I mean prom is this friday, I'm sure someone has asked her already" Ryder said.

"She doesn't, I asked her who she was going with and she said she was going solo and just dancing with the glee guys, instead of some stupid brainless Jock, now stop making excuses and do this with me" Jake told his friend.

"Easy for you to say, you know Marley's going to say yes, what if Kitty says no, she was pretty pissed at me for blowing her off" Ryder said.

"Well, you won't know if you don't try, and man she's not going to say no. I know Kitty can be a bitch sometimes, but what she really wants is attention, especially from a guy who would risk embarrassment for her, since you already hurt and embarrassed her for choosing a online girl over her, you kind of owe it to her, don't you think?" Jake said.

Ryder let out a huff " Okay I'll do it" Ryder said.

"Yes!" Jake said doing a little fist pump. "Don't worry man its gonna be great, meet me after school in the auditorium, I'll text the other guys" Jake continued as he left for his class.

Ryder just hoped that it worked and he didn't make a bigger fool of himself if Kitty rejected him.

The boys met up and planned everything. The next day at lunch Ryder and Jake grabbed their guitars and waited outside the doors of the cafeteria. Jake asked the glee club to make sure that Kitty and Marley sat close by each other, without giving anything away.

Jake looked over to Ryder, who look like he was nervous.

"Dude calm down, its going to go great, they're going to love it" He said patting him on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay" Ryder replied.

Jake handed Ryder a rose "Here, to give to the girls after the song" Jake said placing his rose in the back of his pants so that it holds but is hidden from the girls. Ryder followed with his.

"Okay let's do this" Jake said putting his fist up to Ryder. Ryder fist bumped him back as they opened the doors.

Jake and Ryder made their way to the cafeteria. Jake stood on one of the tables that was emptied that was at a distance from the girls but that they could still be seen. Ryder followed his lead.

Jake noticed that the glee club glanced at them but the girls were in a deep conversation to notice what they were doing. Some other students around them started to glance at them as well.

Jake gave Ryder a nod as Jake started to strum his guitar and Ryder strummed after him.

Jake noticed the girls turn their heads to the music. Jake saw Marley's shocked eyes, with a big smile following.

Jake smiled as he started to sing.

"Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back"

Ryder noticed Kitty roll her eyes at Marley. Ryder started to sing right after Jake

"Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some." Ryder sang as he looked to the crowd and to his hands playing his guitar, before Jake joined him on the next line.

"But I won't hesitate. No more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm yours." Both Jake and Ryder sang together.

"mmmmhmmhoooo... heyyyheyyee... heyheyeeee" they both harmonized.

They boys both kept strumming as Jake started to climb down the table.

Jake began to sing his next line as he made his way to Marley, as Ryder followed behind him strumming along.

"Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and there you're free" Jake sang as he made his way to Marley. He could see her big smile and blush an her face as she watched him. Jake continued to sing as he finally reached in front of her.

"Look into your heart and you will find love, love, love, love" He finished as Blaine and Sam stood up as well to shake their shakers, swaying to the music. Marley and the girls looked over and laughed.

Ryder made his way over to the table, he noticed even though he could tell Kitty was jealous, she put on a smile for Marley. Ryder sang his line after Jake finished.

"Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family, and it's out God-forsaken, right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved." as Ryder sang his last line he was already at the table. He then walked closer so that he stood right in front of Kitty and she looked taken by surprised. Ryder looked her in the eyes to sing their next line to her.

"So I won't hesitate, No more, no more, It cannot wait I'm sure" The boys both sang as Ryder leaned closer to Kitty giving her a charming smile. Ryder saw Kitty's eyes soften as she tried not to smile too much but was loosing that battle.

"There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours" both boys sang together and both Marley and Kitty looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

The boys strummed the guitar together as they looked at each other with nod and continued. Right before Jake began to sing his next line, Tina grabbed a free chair to set in front of Marley so that Jake can sit down. She then went to grab one for Ryder as well and Jake began to sing.

Jake sat down in the chair as he leaned forward to sing straight to Marley's eyes.

"I've been spending way too long, checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards, just to try to see it clearer, But my breath fogged up the glass. So I drew a new face and I laughed." He finished smiling at Marley as Ryder sang the next line to Kitty.

"I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue" Ryder sang looking at Kitty.

Both the boys continued together looking at the girls they were singing to.

"But I won't hesitate, No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours."

"Well open up your mind and see like meeeeeeee" Ryder sang as Jake started his line before Ryder finished his.

"Open up your plans and there you're freeeeeeeee" Jake sang holding the last note for a longer period as Ryder sang the next line.

"Look into your heart and you will findddddd" Ryder sang as Jake sang his line behind him.

"That the sky is yours" Jake belted.

"So please don't" Ryder sang. "please don't" Jake sang after him. "please don't" Ryder sang right after. "There's no need to complicate" Both both sang together.

"Cause our time is shortttttt" Ryder belted.

"This oh, this oh, this is our fate" Jake sang after.

"I'm yourrrrrsssss" The boys both finished the last line together and they slowly rang the last strum of their guitar.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. The other guy students look annoyed. The other girl students looked in awe at Jake and Ryder. Both Marley and Kitty had big smiles on their faces as they clapped along with everyone else.

Jake pulled the rose from behind his back as he got down on one knee, like how Marley did when she asked him to sadie hawkins.

He held out the rose to her and spoke. "Marley, would you do me the greatest honor and attend prom with me" Jake asked sincerely.

Marley eyes started to water. "Yes, of course" Marley said taking the rose from his hand and standing up to give him a big hug.

Jake hugged her back smiling. Marley pulled away from the hug to give him a long kiss. Jake held her tight as he kissed her back. Marley pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, this was perfect, thank you" She said. "I love you too" Jake said back as Marley kissed him again.

Ryder watched and smiled as Marley accepted. He saw them kiss, so he tuned away to look at Kitty. It was his turn.

Ryder got down on his knee as well to be eye to eye.

"Kitty, this was a I'm sorry for being an idiot and please let me make it up to you by taking you to prom" Ryder said as he held his rose out to her.

Kitty smiled when Ryder spoke. She heard the nervousness in his voice and saw how his hand was slightly shaking as he held out the rose to her. She laughed.

"Of course I'll go with you, you big doofus" Kitty said with a smile. She took the rose from him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ryder let out a sigh of relief as Kitty accepted and smiled when she kissed him on the cheek. Ryder and Kitty both looked over to Jake and Marley, who were still making out in front of everyone.

"Okay you two, get a room, nobody wants too see you guys suck face" Kitty snarked at them as Ryder laughed.

Jake and Marley broke apart as Marley blushed.

"Sorry" Marley said putting her hands around Jake torso hugging him.

Jake hugged Marley back, resting his chin on top of her head as he gave Ryder a slight nod and Ryder gave Jake a smile and nod back.

* * *

**review and let me know what you think :) **


End file.
